HERmione ROYAL HIGHNESS
by ChuckTheGingy
Summary: Hermione's Grandparents happen to be the King and Queen... making her a princess. How does this effect her, her relationships, and Hogwarts as a whole?
1. Chapter 1: Let's Go Shopping!

HER(mione) ROYAL HIGHNESS

Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading! … a brief note before we begin (mostly to royal freaks like me): Obviously, this is a different royal family… sort of AU in that sense. I've tried to use as many different names and titles to do that while still being accurate. For instance, I've used extinct royal dukedoms like Cambridge, Clarence, Sussex, etc., which haven't been used since Hanover times, but still theoretically could be. Did that sentence make sense? I hope/doubt it. Also, I'm pretty sure most of my styles, titles, etc. are correct, but if they're not PLEASE correct me; I'm always willing to learn…

And of course, no soy dueño de Harry Potter… ay, me pone triste.

Chapter 1: Let's go shopping!

"Your Highness, your mother would like to speak with you," said Albert, Hermione's favourite butler. "She is in her parlour. You are not, of course, in trouble." He smiled. "Are you ever?"

"No." Hermione gave a rare, genuine grin. "Thanks, Albert," she called as she ran down the steps to her mother.

"What is it, Mother?" she asked as she walked into the parlour. It was Hermione's second favourite room in their wing of Kensington Palace, after the library. The library was full of books, knowledge, so much that she knew that she could never learn it all. But her mother's parlour was the opposite. The parlour had comfy poufs and squishy chairs. It was the room Hermione associated with her private life. As opposed to the 11-year-old's _public_ life.

"Would you like to come to the market with me today, my dear? We could walk there, as it's such a beautiful day." Hermione looked up at her mother's words.

"The market? You mean, we could go, like normal people?" Hermione's mother's eyes blinked once and the cloudiness behind her eyes disappeared.

"We are normal, sweetie. Nana and Papa just happen to be the King and Queen of our country. It doesn't mean we're not _normal_." She sighed, then smiled. "But yes. We'll go to market just like everybody else."

"Oh, Mommy!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can't wait! When can we go?"

Twenty minutes later Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Cambridge and her daughter walked out of Kensington Palace and set off down the Kensington High Street. Aside from the two large men in Black suits inconspicuously following them, they could have looked like any other mother and daughter in Paddington. Hermione's mother, however, kept moving her ahead quickly, as though trying to hide from something.

"Come dear, I know it's beautiful out, but we want to get there is quickly as possible. Nana and Papa are coming over for dinner tonight, remember?" Hermione nodded, and the two walked into the supermarket. Hermione delighted in having free roam, in pushing the cart, in mentally calculating the price of a kilo of asparagus.

"Mother, you do realize that it's far more economical to buy those greens on the wall, don't you? It's almost half the price!"

"Well, of course, you're right, dear. Let's get these." She looked at her daughter proudly. Really, for such a brilliant, level-headed girl to have grown up the way she did… well, she had the right to be proud, she thought.

"Let's go check out, and then head home." The two made their way to the register and the wife of the fifth in line to the throne handed the cashier a credit card as the sixth in line to the throne bounced up and down. "Come onnnn…, Mommy, Nana and Papa will be there soon!"

The cashier nodded them to go. "Thank you Mrs…" She paused as her eyes lit with recognition. "Oh my gosh… oh my gosh! Th… th… thank you, Your Highness! Have a… a pleasant…" she seemed not to be able to speak anymore.

"Day?" prompted Hermione's mother, trying to get out as quickly as possible. Against her will, though, it seemed that the woman checking out in the next check-out aisle had heard 'Highness'. There was a calculating look, and then she seemed to put two and two together.

"By jove!" she cried in a Northern accent to the whole store. "It's… it's the Duchess of Cambridge. And Princess Hermione!" Hermione's mother gave a wane smile, and Hermione blushed and blinked, as what seemed like hundred of camera flashes went off. It was then that Hermione was thankful for the guards. The two men in suits blocked them from view and carried off mother and daughter. Hermione gave an apologetic smile and waved shyly. "Bye!" she called.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Letter

HER(mione) ROYAL HIGHNESS

Thank you to Lady Entity for reviewing! Don't be shy the rest of you… feel free to make my day! Hopefully, these chapters will get longer/ more plotful (my spell check tells me that's not a word, but it should be)… also, I think I did the Kensington postcode right, but I am an American so please correct me, and, as always, all corrections are loved. Hasta hasta, chitos.

Proof:

My name is Charlie (given)

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter (given)

Charlie ≠ JKR (Law of Inequalities… I think)

Charlie does not own Harry Potter (transitive property)

QED

Wow I need a life…

Chapter 2: Dinner and a Letter

* * *

"Presenting Their Majesties the King and Queen of the United Kingdom," cried Albert. "Your Majesties, their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge, Princess Hermione of…"

"Oh, Albert Granger, do stop it. We know who our granddaughter is, and they know who we are. Come here, Hermione," commanded Hermione's grandmother in an assertive but loving tone. Hermione ran over to her grandmother with open arms. "Nana!" she cried.

"Let's be seated, then, shall we?" said Albert delicately, as he was deathly afraid of his Master's mother. "And, ma'am," he said, nodding to Hermione, "A letter came for you today in the post. Would you like it now, or later?"

"She can take it later, Albert" said Hermione's grandfather, who was currently playing the latter's seat. "I want to properly speak with my Granddaughter. So, Hermione, how have you been, darling? What did you do today?"

"I have been quite well, Grandfather. Today, Mother and I…" Hermione trailed off as she saw her mother's face. "Today, mother and I… erm… we played at cards." Hermione smiled her charming, grown-up smile. "Yes, it was quite lovely. And we prepared to receive you, Grandfather."

"Mmhm…" her Grandfather sighed. "That's not what I read in this evening's tabloids… Is it Veronica?" he said looking at Hermione's mother.

"Erm, well, yes, Hermione. Why don't you go and see that letter Albert had for you?" Hermione ran off as fast as she could, eager to avoid the battle she knew was to come. She found Albert just off the hall, as shouts of "normal childhood" and "bloody fool" echoed back at her.

"Come, m'lady," said Albert. "I left it in the drawing room." The two proceeded down the hall, Hermione not really caring what it could be. "Here it is, Hermione. Addressed to you. And your parents, but I thought you would prefer to see it yourself."

"Thank you, Albert," she replied primly, determined to show her focus at a time like this. Her shoulders sagged. "Thanks, Albie," she smiled. "Where would I be without you?"

He shrugged. "Back in the dining room." He handed her the letter. The envelope said

_Their Royal Highnesses the Duke and Duchess of Camridge_

_Her Royal Highness Princess Hermione of Cambridge_

_Kensington Palace_

_Kensington, London SW7, W8, W14_

The top right corner of the envelope had a picture of her Grandfather. She smiled. The top right corner made her excited, though. 'His Majesty's Ministry of Education.' School! She had wondered what she would do now that she was secondary school aged. As much as Hermione loved her governess, Mrs. Granger, Albert's wife, she wanted to be with other children. Being an only child and being educated at home, Hermione didn't have many friends.

She tore open the envelope. "Esteemed Royal Highness," she read out loud. She rolled her eyes and began again.

_Esteemed Royal Highnesses:_

_Your presence is requested at a meeting tomorrow to discuss the future education of your daughter, Princess Hermione of Cambridge. If it is acceptable to you, I shall call upon your home at Kensington tomorrow at three o'clock, as a decision must be made in the immediate future. If this time is unacceptable to you, please send word to my office tomorrow morning. I very much appreciate the time and consideration you are giving to this matter._

_Yours Most Sincerely,_

Professor Minerva McGonagall

_His Majesty's Ministry of Education_

_Royal Education Coordinator_

"Albert, I'm going to school!" cried Hermione. "I'm going to show Mommy and Daddy!" Hermione ran down the hall, without thinking about what was going on in the dining room. "Mommy, Daddy, look!" The room froze, Hermione's grandmother on her feet with her mouth halfway open, Hermione's father also standing up with his eyes boring into his mother. Hermione, oblivious to this scene, continued. "I'm going to school!"

She thrust the letter into her father's hands, who read the letter out loud. "Have you heard of this McGonagall person?" He asked the room at large, thoughts of the argument apparently forgotten in Hermione's excitement.

"No," said the King, "She must be new. Minerva's quite a name, you know. I was going to name you that, if you were a girl, George. Princess Minerva's got quite a ring, don't you think?"

Ignoring his father's jibe, Hermione's father faced his wife. "That time should be alright, shouldn't it, dear? We'll meet with her and see what she has to say, at the least. We should talk about this first… should we be sending Hermione to school?"

"O yes, Daddy, please, I've always wanted to go to school! At least give her a change to say what she has to say!"

"You're right, Princess. Let's dig in, now, shall we?" The rest of the evening passed without event, and Hermione went to bed excited for the next day. What would Professor McGonagall say? Would she finally be able to go to school, to make friends, to be appreciated for herself and not for the HRH before her name? She smiled to herself. Her questions would be answered tomorrow, and the answers would be beyond her wildest dreams.

* * *

Yay for longer chapters. Please review and I will love you forever… 


	3. Chapter 3: The Woman in Black

HER(mione) ROYAL HIGHNESS

Hi, kids! So I am officially in love with my reviewers: yay for Lady Entity, NewGirlOnTheBlock, and Laura242. Since this is my first story, it means the world to me. Anyway, this chapter will be more magic-involved… and the plot thickens… I think.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Woman in Black

Hermione awoke with jitters in her stomach— no Albert to wake her, she was so anxious that she did it by herself. She glanced at the clock. 9:00. I am good, she thought.

She walked into her bathroom and showered, letting the water flood her as though she were an ark and her heart Noah. She had a need to be purified and cleansed, to be worthy of whatever was to come.

Hermione always selected her clothes carefully. She didn't want to look too eager, but she did want to appear as though she cared. And of course, she needed to show the world elegance. It was in her birth.

Hermione passed the morning in her library, quickly learning all she could about schools in Britain. For she had decided that she would be going to school, with other children, no matter what her parents said. At half past two (a/n why does JKR always have characters going places so early?), Hermone walked into her father's study and sat down.

"What are you doing here, Hermy?" (a/n yes her nickname will be Hermy. I can't stand 'Mione, it's way overused).

"Well, father," she replied, trying to compose herself, "We do have a meeting. Soon."

He looked at his watch. Then rolled his eyes. Then turned back to his work.

At exactly three o'clock a chime rang throughout the house, and moments later Albert knocked on the study door. "Your Highnesses, presenting Professor Minerva McGonagall."

A tall and confident woman walked in, hair tied up in a bun, with perfectly square glasses, and wearing, of all things, a black man's business suit. "How do you do?" she said, apparently unaware that she was a cross-dresser. "As your… good man… just told you, my name is Minerva McGonagall. How do you do, your Highnesses?"

"Quite fine, thank you, Profesor. And yourself?"

"As fine as could be expected, thank you, sir." She paused. "As I indicated toyou in my letter, we are here to discuss the future of Hermione's education." In the split-second breath she took, Hermione butted in.

"I would very much like to go to school, ma'am," she said very quickly, before her father could stop her. McGonagall looked over at her, as if surveying the girl for the first time. She smiled.

"Of course you do, dear. I actually have something to say that you… may not have expected. I beg you to listen. It might actually, in fact it will seem utterly preposterous to you. To all three of you, Your Highnesses. I beg you, to please let me finish. And then I can answer any questions that you might have.

"Now… I told you that I am from the government. And I am. But I will tell you that I am not the 'Royal Education Coordinator'. I work for… well, a different branch of government. Answer me this question, Hermione. Do you believe in magic?"

Hermione's parents looked up and wrinkled their brows at the old lady. Hermione closed her eyes. "Well, there is no proof that magic doesn't exist. Therefore, logically, it does. And… sometimes, there are things. Things that can't be explained by science, even by religion. Things that have made me wonder… I think I do believe in magic, ma'am. I think I must."

"I thought you would my dear," said the Professor, with the first grin yet on her face. "And it makes me glad. What I have to tell you first is that magic is very real. That wizards and witches- good witches, of course my dear- wizards and witches live throughout the world, in secret, trying to survive and preserve their magical talents and pass them to their children. But sometimes, just sometimes, there comes a wizard or witch who don't have wizard parents, but are powerfully magical… someone like you, Hermione. You are a witch."

"I… I what?" gasped Hermione, failing to answer a question for the first and last time since she learned to talk.

"Now, really," put in Hermione's father. "This is a very nice introduction to whatever your little school is, lady, but is it really necessary to wind up my daughter?"

"Please, sir," said McGonagall. She reached into her suit and took out a long wooden rod. "What would you like to drink, my dear?" she asked Hermione, kindly and softly.

"Water," she replied faintly, as though she were in danger of passing out. "Just water please." The Professor took her rod and waved it through the air in a circle motion. Suddenly, a golden-rimmed chalice appeared out of thin air. As Hermione's parents let out audible gasps, Hermione's eyes didn't blink. "_Aguamenti_," said McGonagall coolly, ignoring the scene around her and tapping the chalice. Instantly, it filled with water, which McGonagall handed to Hermione, who immediately drank it all.

"So, as I say, magic is very real. And you, Hermione, have the power to do it. A rare and wonderful power. My gift to you is the gift of knowledge, of going to school, like you wanted. You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, where I teach, and where you can learn to fulfil your dreams." And with that, she put her rod away— wand, thought Hermione. It's a _magic wand_— and drew out a thick envelope.

"But, but wait," said Hermione, as a sudden thought hit her. "I don't think I can be a witch… you must have meant my cousin. Princess Harriet of Clarence! She's a much more exciting person that I am… I can't be magical…"

Hermione's mother spoke for the first time. "Hermione, I don't any more about this magic than you do… I'm not so sure I believe it yet. But that doesn't matter. You have a fabulous mind, and an even more wonderful heart. You can be whatever you want to be. Stop putting yourself down! If you do it, your friends, your family, even the media, will do it to you your entire life." A tear fell down her cheek. "Look at me." And she pulled her daughter into a hug.

After a moment, McGonagall had decided that the loving scene had gone quite far enough. But, not unkindly, she handed Hermione the thick envelope.

_Her Royal Highness Princess Hermione Jane of Cambridge_

_The Duke of Cambridge's Study_

_Kensington Palace_

_Kensington, London_

'Hermione', it says, thought Hermione. I don't know many other Hermione's. She turned the envelope over to see a shield-encrusted H, surrounded by a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle. Wow, she thought, feeling the envelope, parchment. Like the letters from Nana and Papa.

She opened the envelope and found the first of two sheets of parchment. She read it to herself once, very quickly. She read it a second time to herself, more slowly, even as her heart rate sped up. Then she read it out loud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wiards)_

Your Royal Highness,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Well…" began Hermione's father. "Well…"

"Well, what do you think, Hermione?" asked McGonagall. "I love it," she said. "I want to go to…" she glanced at the letter, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to learn to be a witch."

"And so you shall, my dear. Do you have any questions for me, Your Highnesses?" asked McGonagall with an innocent smile.

"Don't you have to ask us if we will allow her to go?" asked Hermione's father, reddening for the first time.

"Well, I suppose," said McGonagall slowly, "But it's actually Hermione's decision and hers alone to make. So, if she wants to come, I assume that she will be attending, no?" She felt the atmosphere in the room change abruptly. Prepared to deal with such situations, she took out her wand and waved it in a circle. "Can I offer you a California Roll? They're quite delicious," she said, taking one off of the plate she had just conjured and, conjuring a bowl of soy sauce, dipped it in. "Mmph."

"Oh, yes, thank you," said Hermione's mother with a smile. "George, daring, if this is real— it seems unbelievable, but it must be real— then there is every reason in the world for Hermione to go. And none for her not to."

Her husband sighed in respond. "I see you're right. I know you're right. I just need time, to process, and to think."

"Well," said McGonagall, mouth still full, "If that's all settled then, there's just one more thing we have to do."

"Wait, ma'am," interrupted Hermione shyly. "Do… wizards and witches… do they know about… the royal family?"

"Well, no, not really my dear, but you can tell them, no?" she replied. Hermione started shaking her head vigorously.

"No!" she said quickly. "There's no reason to. I just need... a new identity. Just for school."

"Hermione, dear, you shouldn't be ashamed of your heritage," said her mother. Then she thought of the previous day's trip to the supermarket. "But I see your point. So the first thing you need is a last name."

"How about Granger?" asked Hermione. "Like Albert, and Mrs. Granger."

"They would like that," said her mother. "And we need to have jobs, your father and I. How about…" she racked her mind. I do have an oral surgeon appointment tomorrow, she thought. "How about dentists?" she smiled.

"That would be lovely," said McGonagall. "Now, as I was saying, if you'll look at that other sheet of paper, you have a bit of shopping to do. And, you probably don't know where to purchase wands, spell books, and the like. So part of my duty is to escort you to Wizarding London. So let's make a date, shall we?"

"How about tonight?" asked Hermione eagerly. She didn't want her parents to change their minds.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I have another appointment tonight, with a young wizard in Ireland. I can see you're eager though. How about the day after tomorrow?"

"It's alright with me," said Hermione with a smile. "Can my parents come?"

"Yes, of course, dear. In fact, they must come. Is that alright with Your Highnesses?"

"Quite, thank you," said Hermione's mother, "And I'm sure it will be with my husband to, once he comes round.

"Lovely," said McGonagall in a slightly uncharacteristic moment. "I shall come round at eleven o'clock on the day after tomorrow. Bring muggle money to change…"

"What's a muggle?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Oh, excuse me," replied her teacher. "It's a way to refer to non-magical persons. So muggle money would be pounds and pence, with a little picture of your grandfather on them. Wizards use a different currency."

"And what are we supposed to tell her grandfather?" asked Hermione's father suddenly, coming out of his reverie. "What do we the media? What do we tell everyone?"

"Well, I would advise telling the media that you are sending your daughter to an elite, private school in Scotland, and that you are withholding the name to protect the privacy of your daughter and of the school. As for your family… well, British royalty and the Wizarding community has an interesting history. The Prime Minister knows about us, but the king hasn't since Queen Victoria. I would recommend… avoiding the subject if possible, but… well, I leave it to you whether to tell him the truth or not. It is your decision. But I must inform you that law constricts those Muggles who know about the wizard world. So they could tell no one." She breathed.

"As I was saying, on Wednesday you should bring Muggle money to change, as well as your supply list, Hermione, and dress for rain. It will rain around three o'clock.

"Till then, Your Highnesses, or Mr. and Mrs. Granger, whichever you prefer. It has been a pleasure."

And with that, the strange woman revolved on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

Happy New Year! It's already 2007 for some of you! Yay!

Anyway, please r/r and make my new year.


End file.
